One more night
by Naerry-Owl
Summary: Sequel to the Salvéo series...


Atemlos zog Resaya die Decke über ihren nackten, zitternden Körper, während ihr ängstlich-dankbarer Blick ihrem Ehemann folgte, der soeben ihr Schlafzimmer verließ. Dankbar, weil sie froh war, dass er endlich ging; ängstlich, weil sie fürchtete, er könnte sich noch einmal umdrehen und es sich anders überlegen. Schließlich fiel aber die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und die junge Frau atmete erleichtert auf. Langsam entspannten sich ihre Muskeln. Wie so oft kamen mit der Stille auch die Tränen, die sie so schrecklich verabscheute. Tränen, die sich zu wehren versuchten gegen dieses Leben, das aus nicht mehr viel mehr als Langeweile und Sex bestand. Resaya hasste die innere Stimme, die sie auslachte und verhöhnte und immer wieder leise einen Namen wisperte. Den Namen eines Mannes, auf den sie vielleicht besser hätte hören sollen. Es war ihr peinlich, wie häufig sie an ihn dachte. Ein spöttisches Lachen würde sie von ihm ernten, wenn er davon wüsste. Die Vorstellung seines Gesichts entlockte Resaya selbst ein müdes Lächeln. Sie seufzte tief. Es hatte keinen Sinn, über Salvéo nachzudenken. Sie hatte ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen.

Ein lautes Klirren riss sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Hastig sprang sie vom Bett und wickelte sich in die Decke, um sich nach der Ursache für das ungewöhnliche und gefährlich nahe Geräusch umzusehen, musste aber schnell feststellen, dass es zu dunkel war, um viel zu erkennen. Vorsichtig tapste sie über die Teppiche zur Balkontüre hinüber – und schrie laut auf, als plötzlich etwas schmerzhaft in ihre Fußsohle schnitt. Sie fluchte laut, stieß die Tür auf und stürzte zum Geländer, in der Hoffnung, den Idioten noch zu erwischen, der ihr einen Stein durch die Glasscheibe geworfen hatte. Die Nacht machte ihr jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn sie verwehrte ihr einmal mehr die Sicht auf alles, was weiter als einen halben Meter entfernt in der Dunkelheit lag.

„Hast du dich verletzt?" Die Stimme klang zwar besorgt, aber das unterschwellige Kichern darin, das der Sprecher nur sehr mühsam zu unterdrücken schien, war nicht zu überhören.

Vor Überraschung vergaß Resaya für einen Augenblick den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Fuß, und dass sie eigentlich verdammt wütend war. „Salvéo?"

Jetzt lachte er leise. „Lass mich rein, Missy."

Ohne lange zu überlegen humpelte sie zurück durch ihr Zimmer – wobei noch ein paar mehr Splitter in ihren Sohlen stecken blieben – und eilte durch Gänge und über Treppen zur Hintertür des Anwesens. Kaum hatte sie den Schlüssel herumgedreht, stand er auch schon vor ihr, seine Augen funkelten im Halbdunkel in einer Mischung aus Schalk und Entschuldigung.

„Komm mit!", zischte sie.

Sie konnten schließlich nicht mitten in der Küche stehen bleiben, auch wenn sie ihm am liebsten auf der Stelle um den Hals gefallen wäre. Falir würde Salvéo töten, würde er ihn in seinem Haus erwischen. Sie fragte sich, ob das ihrem nächtlichen Besucher klar war…

Eine Weile folgte er ihr schweigend, während ihre Anspannung immer größer wurde, weil ihre blutenden Füße sie daran hinderten, schneller zurück in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

„Etwas Dümmeres konnte dir nicht einfallen, als meine halbe Balkontüre zu zerschmettern?", fuhr sie ihn schließlich flüsternd an. „Hattest du die Absicht, mich mit deinem Geschoss zu treffen und ins Jenseits zu befördern?"

Salvéo trat rasch neben sie und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern, um sie zu stützen. „Der Stein war vielleicht ein bisschen zu groß…", murmelte er.

Das war mit Sicherheit das höchste Maß an Entschuldigung, das er sich abringen konnte. Resaya erstaunte sogar das. Sie hatte ihn noch niemals sagen hören, dass ihm etwas Leid tat, geschweige denn, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Fehler begingen bei Salvéo nur andere.

„Ich habe es ja zum Glück noch halbwegs überlebt.", gab sie zurück und öffnete endlich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach. Mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen verriegelte sie das Schloss von Innen und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Gast um, der es sich ohne zu fragen auf ihrem Bett bequem gemacht hatte. Resaya schluckte. Salvéo lag auf einer Seite, den Ellbogen auf die Matratze gestützt, sein Kopf ruhte auf der abgewinkelten Hand. Der Anblick gefiel ihr, und sie war sich sicher, dass der Gedanke ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Zum Glück war es sehr dunkel und Salvéo sehr weit entfernt. Er konnte unmöglich ihre Züge oder die Farbe ihrer Haut erkennen…

Er sah sich kurz um, griff dann nach einer Kerze, zückte ein Streichholz und sorgte für Licht. Resaya hasste ihn dafür. Unerwarteter Weise war sein Blick aber ausnahmsweise einmal ernst. Er winkte sie zu sich. „Komm her."

Sie gehorchte, setzte sich ein Stückchen von ihm entfernt auf die Bettkante. Er richtete sich unterdessen auf.

„Du hast doch sicher Schmerzen…" Er nahm ihre Beine und legte sie aufs Bett, sodass sie nach hinten kippte und sich mit den Ellbogen abstützen musste.

Wortlos beobachtete sie, wie er die tatsächlich überaus schmerzhaften Splitter aus ihren Füßen entfernte. Anschließend riss er ihre Decke in Fetzen, die schmutzig auf dem Boden landeten, nachdem der damit das Blut abgewischt hatte. Als er fertig war, sah er sie eine Zeit lang einfach nur an, dann lächelte er mit einem Mal. „Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen."

Resaya zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du hättest nur vorbeikommen zu brauchen. Ich komme hier selten raus, weißt du?"

Seufzend ließ er sich wieder neben sie fallen, in der gleichen Pose, die sie zuvor so in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. Sein Grinsen zeugte davon, dass ihm diese Tatsache nicht verborgen geblieben war. Demonstrativ wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte auf die Flamme der Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch. Nach ein paar Minuten löschte sie sie. Die Dunkelheit, die sie daraufhin wieder umgab, machte Resaya ein wenig mutiger: Sie drehte sich zu Salvéo um, stützte sich dabei auch auf ihren Arm. Er lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt. Seine Augen und den Ausdruck darin konnte sie nicht erkennen. Zögernd tastete sie nach seinem Haar, das in einem wirren Pferdeschwanz über seine Schultern fiel. Weiche Strähnen glitten durch ihre Finger. Er rührte sich nicht. Auch nicht, als sie vorsichtig etwas näher zu ihm rutschte. Ihre zitternde Hand wanderte langsam zu seinem Nacken, kraulte ihn zärtlich, was ihm ein zufriedenes Seufzen entlockte.

Resaya lächelte. Sie hatte eher auf eine spöttische Bemerkung gewartet. Sie kam noch ein wenig näher, bis ihre Lippen fast seine Wange berührten. „Ich habe dich vermisst…", hauchte sie.

Es war nur ein einziger, wahrscheinlich unbedeutender Kuss gewesen, den sie an jenem Abend geteilt hatten, aber Resaya hatte sich immer und immer wieder daran erinnert. Seit dieser Nacht, seit diesem Morgen hatte sie Salvéo nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken verbannen können. Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer geöffnet hatte, hatte sie gehofft, nicht Falir würde eintreten, sondern der Mann, der in diesem Augenblick neben ihr lag. Es war lächerlich. Und schmerzhaft. Wusste sie doch, dass es für den Rest ihres Lebens Falir sein würde, der dieses Bett mit ihr teilte.

Salvéo hob den Kopf, seine Augen einmal mehr voll dieser verwirrenden Zuneigung, die eigenartiger Weise ihr zu gelten schien. Stürmisch presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, richtete sich dabei weiter auf, während er Resaya gleichzeitig tiefer in die Kissen drängte. Ihr Puls raste. Sie legte die Hände um seine Wangen, fast so als fürchtete sie, er würde verschwinden, wenn sie ihn nicht festhielt. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit lediglich mit einer Decke bekleidet gewesen war, die ihr jetzt unausweichlich von den Schultern und allen anderen Körperteilen glitt. Als sie eine Hand von seinem Gesicht löste, um zu versuchen, wenigstens die wichtigsten Partien bedeckt zu halten, griff Salvéo rasch danach und legte ihre Finger wieder auf seine warme Haut. Wütend biss sie ihm auf die Unterlippe, aber er lachte nur.

„Ich bin nackt, du Idiot…!", keuchte sie.

„Umso besser…", war die anzügliche Antwort, auf die ein neuerlicher, gieriger Kuss folgte, während dessen der Junge seinen heißen Leib auf ihren sinken ließ.

Selbst wenn er ihr nicht den Atem geraubt hätte, wäre ihr auf diesen Kommentar sowieso nichts mehr eingefallen. Hatte er nicht immer und immer wieder beteuert, wie unattraktiv sie für ihn war? Dass sie zu alt und zu langweilig war? Erst bei ihrem letzten Treffen schien er seine Meinung plötzlich geändert zu haben. Sie fragte sich, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte… Ob ihm, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, auf einmal klar geworden war, dass sie ihm doch etwas mehr bedeutete als eine einfache Reisegefährtin? Oder gab es hier in der Gegend nur zu wenig willige Mädchen?

„Sind dir die Jungfrauen ausgegangen?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Halt den Mund, Missy!" Seine Zunge drang grob in ihren Mund ein, sein Körper presste sich auf ihren, und durch seine Hose konnte sie sein steifes Glied auf ihrem Bauch spüren. Er schien sie wirklich zu begehren… Zum ersten Mal löste der Gedanke an eine männliche Erektion keinen Brechreiz in ihr aus, sondern schürte im Gegenteil sogar ihr eigenes Verlangen.

Seine Lippen wanderten abwärts, liebkosten ihre Brustwarzen; seine Hände strichen unterdessen über ihre Seiten, ihre Hüften, ihre Oberschenkel… Seine Zunge setzte ihren Weg fort, verweilte kurz bei ihrem Bauchnabel. Ehe Salvéo in ihr Intimstes vordrang, hob er kurz den Kopf, um ihr in die unsicheren Augen zu blicken.

„Treibst du es lieber mit ihm?" Er war wütend.

Resaya auch. Mit einem heftigen Tritt in seine Brust stieß sie ihn von sich, griff hastig nach der Decke und wickelte sich beschämt wieder darin ein.

Als Salvéo wieder zu ihr kam, grinste er böse. Seine Finger fuhren durch ihr langes, zerzaustes Haar, in dem die Spange steckte, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. „Du tust es, nicht wahr?"

„Was habe ich denn für eine Wahl?", schrie sie ihn an und schlug seine Hand weg.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, das Grinsen unauslöschlich in seinen Zügen. „Lieber mit ihm."

Resayas Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Glaubte er das wirklich? Oder wollte er sie nur reizen?

Sie ging auf sein Spielchen ein, zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihre Stimme gleichgültig klingen: „Natürlich. Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe den Sex mit ihm. Er ist mein Mann. Du bist nur ein dummer kleiner Junge, der sich für unwiderstehlich hält." Sie riss sich die Spange aus dem Haar und holte aus, um sie in irgendeine dunkle Ecke des Zimmers zu schleudern, wo sie hoffentlich an der Wand zerbrechen würde. Doch Salvéos Hand schnellte nach vorn und packte rasch Resayas Handgelenk, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Selbst in der fast vollkommenen Finsternis dieser mondlosen Nacht konnte sie das herausfordernde Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen. Ohne dass ihre Blicke sich trennten, löste er das Schmuckstück sacht aus ihrem Griff, legte es beiseite und drückte dann zärtlich seine Lippen in ihre Handfläche.

„Ich glaube, du hältst mich auch für unwiderstehlich."

Wieso nur musste er jeden einzigen schönen Moment sofort wieder mit seinen dämlichen Kommentaren kaputt machen? Für diesen fing er sich nun eine gehörige Ohrfeige ein.

Resaya sprang aus dem Bett und eilte hinüber zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, um sich endlich dieser peinlichen Nacktheit zu entledigen. Ein bisschen zu hastig sogar für ihren eigenen Geschmack schlüpfte sie in eines dieser schweren Samtkleider, die sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, die aber das einzige waren, was Falir ihr anzuziehen gegeben hatte. Die bequemen ledernen Hosen, die sie immer so gerne getragen hatte, hatte man ihr genommen, ebenso wie die weiten Leinenhemden. Die Begründung ihres Ehemanns war, dass man in ihrer alten Garderobe zu wenig von ihrer „strahlend schönen und überaus reizvollen Weiblichkeit" sähe. Resaya hoffte, dass Falir heute Nacht im Bette einer seiner Mätressen an einem Herzinfarkt sterben würde!

Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder um, mit der festen Absicht Salvéo – nun, da sie sich mit wenigstens etwas Stoff am Leib wieder ein bisschen sicherer fühlte – eine ordentliche Standpauke zu halten darüber, was sie von seinen anzüglichen und absolut unnötigen Bemerkungen hielt. Der lungerte allerdings noch immer in gewohnt lässiger Pose, mit halb offenem Hemd und wirrem Haar auf ihrem Bett herum.

Er hatte Recht. Er _war_ unwiderstehlich. Oder gab sich jedenfalls alle erdenkliche Mühe, es zu sein. Bei Resaya fruchteten seine Versuche. Ihre Schimpftirade blieb ihr im Halse stecken, und sie konnte ihn nur anstarren.

Er zündete die Kerze wieder an. „Obwohl es wirklich ungewohnt ist, dich in solch… weiblichen Kleidern zu sehen, muss ich sagen, dass es deine femininen Reize außerordentlich gut hervorhebt.", bemerkte trocken. „Ich nehme an, dass ist Sinn und Zweck dieses Aufzugs." Das böse Grinsen kehrte zurück in seine Züge. „Meinetwegen hättest du dich aber nicht extra anziehen zu brauchen…"

„Was bringt dich auf die Idee, ich würde irgendetwas _deinetwegen_ tun?"

Sie förderte ein Band von ihrem Toilettentisch zutage und bändigte damit ihre Locken. „Geh jetzt."

Er rührte sich nicht. „Du bist gar nicht so hässlich, wie ich immer dachte." Er grinste wieder.

„Tja, das habe ich dann wohl Falir zu verdanken. _Geh jetzt!_"

Noch immer machte Salvéo keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Da verlor Resaya die Geduld, suchte neben sich auf dem Tisch nach irgendetwas Hartem und warf es mit aller Kraft in seine Richtung. Was ihn verfehlte, wusste sie nicht, und es war ihr auch egal. Keines der Besitztümer, die ihr hier gehörten, bedeutete ihr etwas.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Du sollst verschwinden!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Warum tat er das nur? Sie war so froh gewesen, als er heute Nacht zu ihr gekommen war – so unsagbar froh! Und jetzt machte er wieder alles kaputt.

Aber so war Salvéo nun mal.

„Hör auf, so einen Lärm zu machen, sonst kommt er und wirft mich hinaus."

„Das will ich doch sehr hoffen!"

Er wusste, dass sie das nicht tat. Deswegen lag er noch immer da; deswegen ging er nicht. Weil er wusste, dass sie es so wollte.

Sie seufzte. „Er wird sicherlich nicht kommen. Er… ist garantiert beschäftigt." Auch wenn Falirs Frau die meiste Zeit für seine Gelüste zur Verfügung zu stehen hatte, so erbarmte er sich doch hin und wieder, sich von seinen persönlichen Huren in ausladenden Orgien beschäftigen zu lassen.

Salvéo hob eine Augenbraue. „Er ist dir nicht einmal treu? Und das, obwohl du dich für ihn so hübsch machst? Arme Missy. Dein Leben muss wirklich schrecklich sein."

Es war genug. Sie sagte nichts mehr, und er musste wissen, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Wortlos ging sie durch die noch immer auf dem Teppich verteilten Glasscherben auf den Balkon und atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein.

„Du willst nicht wirklich, dass ich gehe." Resaya fuhr herum. Salvéo lehnte im Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ohne zu antworten, wandte sie sich wieder von ihm ab und ließ den Blick zurück über die Bäume ihres Parks schweifen.

Sie spürte, wie der Junge näher kam, und schließlich schlang er behutsam seine Arme um ihre Taille und drückte sich an sie. Mit einem schmerzvollen Biss auf ihre Zunge verhinderte sie, dass ihr ein erleichtertes Stöhnen über die Lippen huschte. Sie schloss nur die Augen und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers.

„Du bist nicht alt.", sagte er plötzlich. Resaya zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, sodass sie ihm verblüfft in die Augen starren konnte. Hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen?

Er hatte genau das ausgesprochen, was sie immer fühlte, und immer gefühlt hatte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Er war so jung. So viel jünger als sie – und gleichzeitig in vielen Dingen so viel erfahrener. Sie kam sich dumm und unwissend und naiv – und alt vor, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war. Woher wusste er das? Er schien sie besser zu kennen, als ihr bewusst gewesen war.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln, dieses Mal ganz ohne Spott und Ironie.

Resaya erwiderte einfach gar nichts. Das war wahrscheinlich das Klügste. Was sollte sie schon sagen? Sie war wirklich nicht mehr so jung. Und sie war verheiratet. Sie würde den Rest ihres Lebens an diesem Ort verbringen; mit diesem Mann, den sie hasste.

Tief seufzend lehnte sie sich an Salvéo und machte die Augen wieder zu.

„Bleib bitte bei mir.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Nur heute Nacht."

Sie konnte sein triumphierendes Lächeln beinahe spüren, fast so wie seine Arme, die sich ein wenig enger um ihren Leib schlossen. „Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Missy.", entgegnete er leise lachend.

Dann hob er sie hoch, um sie über die Scherben zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer zu bringen, wo er sie auf dem Bett absetzte und sich zu ihr gesellte. Er warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf ihr viel zu warmes Kleid.

„Willst du das nicht ausziehen?" Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in ihre Richtung, hob dann aber rasch abwehrend die Hände. „Nicht dass ich scharf darauf wäre, dich wieder nackt zu sehen…", er grinste schief, „Aber du machst nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du dich darin wohlfühlen. Das passt gar nicht zu dir…" Seine Finger fuhren durch ihr strähniges Haar.

Resaya verdrehte die Augen, stand dann noch einmal auf, um sich tatsächlich des Samtfetzens zu entledigen, löschte die Kerze und schlüpfte anschließend eilig unter die Decke. Salvéo schlang einen Arm um ihren eingewickelten Körper.

„Du musst dir was überlegen, weißt du das?", murmelte er, und es klang dabei beinahe so als wäre er schon fast eingeschlafen. Resayas Stirn verzog sich in der Dunkelheit zu verständnislosen Falten. „Was meinst du?", flüsterte sie zurück, verflocht ihre Finger währenddessen mit denen des Jungen und rückte ein wenig dichter an ihn heran.

„Wegen dieses Ortes. Wegen deines Mannes." Plötzlich fuhr er hoch, beugte sich über sie und starrte sie – sofern sie das in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte – empört an. „Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du hier weg musst, oder?"

Sie wusste, dass es dumm war und ihn wahrscheinlich verletzen würde, aber Resaya konnte das verblüffte Lachen nicht zurückhalten, das ihrer Kehle abrupt entwich.

„Ach wirklich, muss ich das…", entgegnete sie dann trocken. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie zärtlich über Salvéos Wange und drückte sein Gesicht sacht zurück in die Kissen. So musste sie ihn wenigstens nicht mehr ansehen. „Und warum?", fragte sie schließlich. „Wozu? Wohin?" Es waren nur ein paar der Fragen, die seine Worte in ihr heraufbeschworen, aber es waren immerhin die naheliegendsten.

Er antwortete nicht. Damit hatte sie schon fast gerechnet. Salvéo war kein Mann großer Gefühle. Er würde ihr garantiert nicht sein Herz ausschütten, und falls er allen Ernstes in Betracht zog, sein künftiges Leben mit ihr zu teilen, so würde sie ein solches Geständnis nicht aus seinem Mund hören. Jedenfalls nicht heute Nacht. Und wahrscheinlich auch in keiner anderen. Seufzend drückte sie sich wieder eng an ihn und musste zu ihrer Überraschung feststellen, dass sie nicht eine Spur von Erregung in ihrem Rücken wahrnahm. Alles, was der Junge tat, war seinen Griff und ihre Mitte zu verstärken und einen kaum spürbaren Kuss in ihren Nacken zu hauchen.

Immer wieder versuchte Resaya den Gedanken von sich zu schieben, dass Salvéo früher oder später gehen musste; am besten sogar früher, wenn sie nicht das Risiko eingehen wollten, von einem von Falirs nicht seltenen nächtlichen Besuchen überrascht zu werden. Doch irgendwie war ihr das gerade völlig egal, und ihrem Eindringling schien es da kein bisschen anders zu gehen. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er sich innerhalb der nächsten fünf Stunden von seinem Platz hinter ihrem Rücken verabschieden.

Irgendwann musste Resaya wohl eingeschlafen sein, ein einziges Mal in dem wohligen Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie später die hauchende Stimme träumte, oder ob ihr Unterbewusstsein die Worte tatsächlich aufnahm: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich bald nur noch meine Finger anfassen, das verspreche ich dir! Pass auf dich auf, Missy."

Als Resaya im grauenden Morgen erwachte, war sie allein, aber das Lächeln klebte noch auf ihren Lippen.


End file.
